kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takatora Kureshima/Potential Timeline
In a potential timeline where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, was , who led his faction in the Sengoku Rider War. History In an apocalyptic future where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, Ryugen was a member of Zangetsu's faction, the latter who led an army of Elementary Inves & Kurokage Troopers in a massive battle about to occur against Gaim and Baron, to claim the Forbidden Fruit. A mysterious woman in a white dress awakens and accidentally drops her flower hair decoration as Gaim and Baron's factions charge at each other, with Zangetsu's faction which stood neutral and observed. Arms Melon Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 109 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10.2 t *'Kicking Power': 13 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Zangetsu's honeydew melon-based default form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 2. While assuming Melon Arms, Zangetsu dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. In terms of overall power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. Zangetsu moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Zangetsu can also use the Melon Defender as a weapon and can be thrown like a boomerang and also use the Musou Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Armored Rider Ryugen, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Zangetsu is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Sengoku Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Sengoku Driver users, Zangetsu is even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Armored Rider Bravo could stand a chance against Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms, a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Genesis Driver's output. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease whereas Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd. This Arms has at least three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the Zangetsu Lockseed and Melon Energy variation. ** : Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. ** : Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. Appearances: Gaim Episode 1 & 44 Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Zangetsu transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Zangetsu's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Zangetsu's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is . Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future References ru:Такатора Курешима/Потенциальный Таймлайн Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders